Perfect Just The Way You Are (Portgas D Ace x Reader)
by jieee
Summary: When you're feeling down, Ace is there to cheer you up.


You're currently standing in front of a miror, striking random poses when your boyfriend, Portgas D. Ace, walks in. You didn't notice him as you're too occupied to look at yourself in the mirror. Ace is watching you as you did so, contented with looking at what you're doing with yourself.

It's not the situation for you though, because the longer you look at your face, the more you get annoyed with it. You know you should stop and just get away from the mirror but you can't. You just can't. The longer you stared at your reflection, the more imperfections you notice. Acne, blackheads, crooked teeth, chapped lips, it seems like everything is there in your face. So many blessings indeed.

"Hey (Y/N), what's wrong?" Ace asked, quickly noticing your sullen look.

You turned around quickly, shocked that he's there for who knows how long.

"Ace, I swear one day you'll give me a heart attack! How long have you been sitting there? And how did you get in?"

"Not too long ago, really. And I entered through your door. You're just too preoccupied by your reflection that you didn't notice me come in. Can't get enough of your cute face, huh?" he said then grinned.

"What are you talking about," you muttered, feeling dejected. You immediately looked down, concentrating on the floral patterns on that decorated the floor.

It's not long before a pair of shoes blocked what you're seeing and warmth enveloped your face as you felt your cheeks being cupped by him. He looks at your eyes, his gaze so intense you could melt in them.

You don't know how many seconds or minutes have passed.You just stayed like that, looking at each other, no one daring to break the intimate moment that you're both sharing. You, who's too afraid to say anything because you think it will turn him off and Ace, waiting for you to spill everything so he could turn all of your negative thoughts into positive ones.

Finally, you got conscious at your looks. "I'm ugly, aren't I?" you sighed and looked down again.

"No, (Y/N). You really are beautiful. Look at me," he said and tilted your chin up. "I'm the man who is madly and deeply in love with you, no matter what you look like, and it's my job to remind you how beautiful you are."

Hot tears blurred your vision as you felt your heart swell at what he said. "You know Ace, everytime I look at you, I feel like I don't deserve you at all. Like, you're so perfect, in every way possible. How can I match up to that? There are lots and lots of girls out-" you croaked out, trying to hold back the sobs as you did your best to say those words to him.

"Why would I want those girls when you're here? Yeah, maybe there are many, even thousands or millions of girls who are prettier, sexier, or even better in any aspects than you. But you know what? They will never be you. They will never win my heart, because you already have it."

With this, you can't stop your tears from falling. You're so lucky with this guy you often wonder what did you do in your past life. Ace then wiped your tears with his thumb and tucked loose strands of hair behind your ear. You let out a laugh, feeling relieved that Ace doesn't see you like how you see yourself.

With this, Ace grinned, feeling much better now that you're feeling a little bit better about yourself. It hurts him to see you like this and it pains him more when you say things like that. To him, you are the most beautiful person in this world.

Seeing your slightly puffy eyes and red nose from crying, he can't help but hug you tight.

And tighter.

"Ace-"

And tighter.

"Ace, I can't-"

And tighter.

"I need air."

Maybe until you get crushed?

"Ace!"

"Sorry (Y/N), you're just too precious I can't help but hug you."

"Idiot," you replied. Ace hugged you again as he whispered in your ear, "Just always be yourself, (Y/N). I love you too."

* * *

Hi there! Thank you for alloting your precious time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. This is my first time to write a fanfic so forgive me if it's not that good. I'm open to criticisms, tips, and suggestions. Oh and if you have a request, hit me up and I'll try my best to write it. Until next time, lovelots!


End file.
